The ROSSES WRATH!
by MichaelPhelpsfanatic101
Summary: this is the story that goes with my syod! its a slow start but i promise it will ge better! its R&R! and rated T because i have no idea where this will go. and my characters Dylan and Jackson are back for more pranking :  a story you will never foreget.
1. THE fireworks

**Do you guys read A/N? Well I think people should read them because sometimes the authors have important things to say! Most of the times they don't but I'll post them anyways for you guys who do read them! THANKS! And my special helper of the day! Cue drum roll. Will Solace from Apollo. Thanks will. Will you do the honors?**

**Will: sure this kid does not own PJO or Jessie but this chapter is mainly PJO and how all the different guys ask the girls to the fire works. Read and Enjoy!**

Page break

chapter one asking the girls out...

Colt's pov

I looked at my older brother Gibson. That's it Gib I'm going to ask Emili out. He replied cool story bro. But how are you going to get in the Aphrodite cabin? I'm not I'll ask her out when shes alone! You do realize she pretty much never leaves Lacy and all them. I'll be fine and at least I'm asking someone out all you do is play video games. Shoot Colt like I care! You know for someone whose a head counselor you don't pay attention to the campers much!

I walked until I found Emili. I walked up to her hey Emili. Oh hey Colt, what's up? Um you know the fireworks right? Yeah of course I do. Well I was wondering maybe you wanted to be my date? She grinned a wide sparkly white grin. Of course pick me up at six forty-five. I spun on my heals and I ran to find my best friend Jack.

Jack's pov

Right now life sucked. I wanted to ask Allie Good to the fireworks and I have no idea how to do that. Right then my best friend Colt came in. Jack you'll never guess what? What? I asked Emili to the fireworks and she said yes. I responded. Cool story bro tell it to someone whose not loosing their brain. He came up to me it could be worse Jack. How? Um another guy could ask her and she could say yes. I sat straight up from my bed. Wait! Colt that gives me an idea! What? I could write her a letter and then you could give it to her and then she can respond and you could give it back to me. Hey Jack your my best friend but I'm not cupid. Pleeeeeaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeee Colt for the good of your best friend. Fine! I wrote the note it read

Dear Allie,

you may or may not know me I'm the only person besides Leo current living in the Hephaestus cabin. Since I'm really shy I couldn't ask you this face to face but would you be my date to the fire works? Please write back yes or no

from,

Jack Blaze :)

**A/n oh no! Cliff hanger what will Allie say. Well I must inform my readers that since I am on winter break I will be posting every day. And also if you would enjoy another chapter with more characters. Please read& review! I think to motivate me to write another chapter I would like 1-3 reviews :)**

**- peace out my readers **


	2. The posiden kid duo

**A/N: Thank you OneDirectionLove13 and Never give me a red bull for all the support! I also have to thank you for the suggestions for my writing. This will help. Now for the drum role of my demigod helper today. Cue drum role... Travis Stoll. "Hey Travis, care to help with announcements for today?"**

**Travis: since your my sis sure. This kid does not own Rick Riordan. If she gets your characters prospective wrong please pm her so she can get it right. Also there is a poll on her profile. And there will be tuna fish for lunch!**

**Me: um Travis I'm not eating lunch with them.**

**Travis: oh disregard the tuna thing now lets go on with the story. **

Allie's Pov

There was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Colt. "um hi Colt what's up?"

"Okay well Allie, Jack told me to give this to you and then to give it back to him."

"um okay"

Colt passed me a piece of paper out of his pocket.

I turned around shut my door and lay down and of course opened it. It read...

Dear Allie,

you may or may not know me I'm the only person besides Leo current living in the Hephaestus cabin. Since I'm really shy I couldn't ask you this face to face but would you be my date to the fire works? Please write back yes or no

from,

Jack Blaze :)

I grinned ear to ear and wrote back...

Dear Jack,

first off I never knew your last name was blaze. Second off I would be most honored if I was your date for the fireworks. Pick me up at my cabin at six. See you around.

From,

Allie Good

I left my cabin and set out for the Hephaestus cabin. I gulped and knocked on the door. Then Jack opened it.

" Oh hey Allie" he said

"Hey um here" I passed Jack the note and left his cabin and went to shoot some arrows because I didn't want to you know feel all girly and stuff.

Jack's pov

I opened the note and grinned and looked at the direction Allie left in. Yep this year the fireworks would be amazing.

Sarah's pov

I looked out my window to see the nemesis cabin when my older brother Aaron came next to me.

"Watcha looking at Sar bear?" My older brother asked.

"my Oh uh nothing Aaron".

"Don't lie Sarah I'm guessing and just spit balling here that you want Adam Good to ask you to the fireworks",

"What Aaron naw that that's a lie" I said

"Fine Sar if you wanna be in denile who am I to say you can't".

**A/n sorry the chapters are short it will be like that until the quest it's self. So to keep my writing for tomorrow lets say 1-3 reviews. And if I portray your characters wrong do pm me so I can get it right. Anything else Travis.**

**Travis: yes theirs a new poll on Hermes kid profile. Vote for me and I'll give you free cookies I'm gonna take shai labuff down.**

**Me: you'll get why later in the story I promise.**


	3. the unlucky bet

**OKAY I'm really sorry for not posting for a while I just needed ideas. And I've got one. And my helper today is Leo Valdez which is also in the story today.**

**Leo: please vote on Hermes kid poll profile. Also she does not own PJO or Jessie and I'm awesome **

**Me: yes you are Leo now on with the story**

Dylan's Pov

No Farren I will not turn all girly so Nico can ask me to the fireworks and besides Leo hasn't even asked you yet. I said

Yeah that's not important once he realizes what he's been missing he'll ask me out I'm sure.

Okay if Leo ask you to the fireworks then I'll flirt not dress girly but Flirt with Nico to ask me to the dance. I replied

Hmm that's a deal I can make dyl. Fine now if you'll excuse me I'm off to bunker nine. She replied. As she smiled and sashayed to bunker nine.

I held my hands to the sky. Dios Mio. Why did I make a deal with an Aphrodite girl I knew I wouldn't get out of.

Farren's pov

right before I entered bunker nine I glossed my lips and entered. I found Leo and smiled. Hey Leo!

He looked up. Oh hey Farren! What's up? He asked.

I slightly curled my hair. Um nothing I was wondering something though. He looked up at me

Oh me I haven't asked anyone. Would you like to be my date?

Oh me sure I smiled.

Okay ill see you later and I'll pick you up at six fifteen ish.

I smiled wider yeah.

I left the cabin and went to find Dylan once I found her I said.

Dyl you have to be flirty with Nico now.

She replied No I don't.

Yes you do we had a deal.

To bad I crossed my fingers she said.

I shouted. WHAT! You did what.

Yeah sorry dyl never make a deal with a Hermes kid specifically me. Now if you'll excuse me Jackson said I get 50 drachmas if he dosen't ask lexi out by the end of the day. And I have to see to it.

**ME:Hey hey hey**

**Leo: that sneaky dylan**

**ME:Yeah I know**

**LEO: does she go with nico**

**ME: too soon to tell any reminders leo**

**Leo: yeah lets see definitely go to the poll and make sure your character has a date here is the line up**

**Sarah- Adam Good**

**Dylan-Nico di angelo**

**Aaron- Tyler James (my oc's)**

**Farren- Leo**

**Allie-Jack**

**me: so make sure you submit a date because the story plot starts with the fireworks enless your character dosen't want one.**

**Leo: Hermes kid apologizes for the wait**

**Me: yeah sorry chickas and chicos until next time**

**PEACE OUT MY READERS- MY DAD IS HERMES WHAT NOW :D**


	4. it goes on and on and on

**Okay so sorry about the line up its Zoey and Aaron and I need to make one for tom. My helper today is... Travis stoll again. Mainly because I have fun bugging him.**

**Travis: Sup guys so I'm helping my sis out today.**

**Me: I have a question for you bro**

**Travis: okay shoot**

**Me: Are you like asking Katie to the fireworks**

**Travis: um *blush* I don't like her like that.**

**Me: okay sure any announcements**

**Travis: yeah okay so one review guys come on it makes my sis write faster any criticism is welcomed. And also please vote on poll and the rosses are almost here. Oh and who ever submitted tom can you please send what he wants in a girl it easier through review**

**Me: thanks bro I don't own PJO tear or jessie **

Adam's pov

"hey all?" I asked my sister.

"Yeah add". My sis said.

"" I said

"sorry Adam can't here you" she replied

" err how should I ask Sarah from the Poseidon cabin out". I asked

" oh I don't know just do it". She said

" thanks for nothing al" I"m leaving to go find Sarah I left and went to look for her. Hmm I couldn't find her I assumed she would have been with Tom. Weird but there really close but not that close. Then a idea hit me find Tom then find sarah. It was like jackson and dylan find one find the other. That is until I found Tom. In the hades cabin. And asked him where sarah was he had no idea.

Hades cabin

Toms pov

Arggg nico I need some advice. I said

"shoot tom" nico replied.

"How do I ask a girl from apollo cabin out?" I asked

" sorry bro I haven't asked dylan trevula from hermes cabin yet"

" oh nico i'll make you a deal." I exclaimed.

" I'm listning" he said.

" i'll help you get dylan if you help me get Aggie slate from apollo cabin.

" okay I agree now help tom" nico said.

"Okay heres the plan" I said

Adam's pov

I walked into the posiden cabin to find Aaron. Then I found him.

" Hey um Aaron how should I ask sarah out." I asked

" you wanna ask my sister to the fireworks?" he asked.

"Um yeah I kinda do" I responded.

" Oh kay shes with Lexi and dylan in the arena." Aaron said

" cool thanks" I exclamied.

I walked to the arena to find sarah. That is until I saw all three of them. I needed a distraction I knew if dylan saw me fail she would make my life misrable. But then tom came and whispered in my ear. I grinned that was a freaking awesine idea and it was all true so my mom wouldn't get back at me. I walked up to the trio.

"Hey dylan um nico wants to talk to you." I said.

"um okay where is he?" she asked.

" Hades cabin." I replied

" Oh she blushed okay." she left and wiped her sweat with her jersey. And changed her necklace to a shark tooth necklace again. And left to the cabin.

"Lexi Jackson is looking for you'." I said.

" oh okay ill check the hermes cabin." she smiled at me suspiciously like she knew what I was up to.

Sarah asked " so whose looking for me."

"um me" I said.

" oh really and why is that." she asked

" err I wanted to ask you something." I said

" okay shoot."

" um do-do-do you wanna go to the fireworks with me by any chance" I asked

she smiled. And she pecked me on the cheek.

" does that awnser your question" she winked

"yeah" I said.

" so six o'clock on friday you can pick me up" she said

" yeah."

Nico's pov

" tom theres no way shes gonna say yes it thursday she probably already has a date". I said then I heard a knock. I opened the door.

" hey nico" she said

oh I said trying to act smooth "hey whats up".

" im fine thanks for asking adam said you wanted to talk?" she said

I turned around and looked at tom. He gave me a thumbs up.

" Dylan would you like to go to the fireworks with me?" I asked

"yes." she grinned.

" cool tomorrow at six" I said

" yeah" she said and turned around and went to her cabin

**Travis: theres the chapter **

**Me: I posting everyones outfits on my profile.**

**Travis: vote on the poll**

**ME: and review so ill write**


	5. MUST READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE IF IN SYOD

IMPORTANT authors note

**A/N okay so I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but I made MARCHING BAND. Oh yeah shoot the confetti. I'm Skipping to the fireworks because that's where the plot starts and it would take to long to do each character. Also because there are a couple of things going on in the story at different parts there's no true major character. But there are certain ones that will occur frequently. Those characters are Tom, Colt, Adam, Allie,Sarah,Dylan,Nico and Jackson. These characters are chosen for these reasons listed below and there around the same age. FOR THE OLDER KIDS IM DOING A DIFFTENT STORY RELATED TO THIS.**

**Tom- cool kid and a Hades kid has to go for certain reasons**

**Colt- Soft spot for Apollo kids but comes in the middle of the story**

**Adam & Allie- The kids are in the nemesis cabin they are the plot**

**Sarah- She's one of the big three like Tom has to go for certain reasons**

**Dylan & Jackson – She and Jackson are a part of the prophecy**

**Nico- He's mainly just a camp contact**

**These characters were chosen on how early they were submitted for minor characters you will see you have a small major part.**

**If this is okay review with a okay note and who your character this is crucial for the older kids. Sorry it took so long. Oh Aphrodite submitters this is important as well. If you could pm me on your character pov because I have a hard time writing those.**

**-So sorry HERMES KID **


	6. The Rosses Arival

** Okay since I got some reviews and their kind of rude so… I'm going to cover some things in the story**

**My laptop broke**

**Homework**

**Sports**

**Okay I'm sorry if it appeared rude BUT the story is very slow and the next chapters right here sorry for the wait I'm using my mom's laptop but VIOLA!**

Tom's Pov

As I was looking at the sky at the fireworks I saw something in the corner. I turned around and looked at Nico he was staring at me too.

"Hey Nico do you see that in the corner?"

"What do you mean?"

He looked up and whispered in Dylan's ear which caused her to look up, she said one word

"Crap!"

I looked behind me and asked

"Why is that a crap?"

"That chariots headed straight for the water if it hits the water its going to explode."

Then Nico turned his head "how do you know that?"

She gulped and mumbled "If you wanna know ask Percy."

"Okay besides that we need to tell Chiron" I said.

We all got up and started running towards the big house. Dylan got there first obviously because she's a child of Hermes as we were just getting to the big house Chiron was coming to the lake.

Sarah's Pov

As I was watching the fireworks I heard a clip-clop behind me. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up and saw Chiron, he spoke in a thick voice.

"Sarah I need you to control the lake to land the chariot."

"Umm okay I'm not that liable but Aaron is."

"Well your brother is not here right now because of a quest for the rising Gaia war."

I gulped and said okay I'll do it I said, I got up.

As I came to the edge I made a water wall and brought it down gently. But then I saw who came off the chariot, my eyes widened and I squealed. I know who you guys are you guys are Luke ,Emma ,Ravi and Zuri

**Well that's the chapter Love it, Hate it review**

**Luke Ross: And vote on the poll**

**Me: Whoah where did you come from**

**Luke: the chapter duh**

**-sorry for the wait Hermes Kid**


	7. Being Claimed

**Hi sorry it took a while here is the next chapter**

**Being Claimed**

**Luke Ross Pov**

We started to walk to a place called the big house and It was huge.I looked around and saw this really hot girl here hair was in a pony tail and she had brown eyes I wanted to melt right on the spot but I stopped myself.

So Chiron I said since you've explained all this demigod stuff to my siblings and I how do we know what cabin were in?

Then the girl with the big brown eyes spoke.

"You'll get claimed but Chiron may wanna keep it on the DL since you know there four of you guys."

"She's correct we'll call a representative from each cabin Dylan you know what to do and you can be the representative from Hermes and Tom can be the representative from Hades."

"okay." Dylan responded.

**Dylan's Pov**

I went to where the fireworks area and yelled

" Yo fellow half blood's I need Zoey Black from Zeus cabin, Aaron Forester (**i have no idea if this is the person who submitted this is there last name but my laptop broke down so I don't know his last name) **from the Posiden cabin, Gibson Ottera from Apollo, Grant Harrison from Athena, Farren from Aphrodite, and Jack Blaze from Hephaetus and Katie Gardner from Demeter." All right guys I said as they gathered around me "we have four new demigods, Chiron thinks they all have different parentage so we all need to go to the big house stat."

**Emma's Pov**

I was sitting in a chair playing with my hair trying to flirt with this Tom kid he was, CUTE! He had blond hair and striking blue eyes for a Hades kid. Then I heard the door open and a huge group of kids walked in. Then the horse guy named cheetahs or something talked

"Demigods I believe we have our first claimed child." He said "all bow Emma daughter of Aphrodite."

Then some girl walked up to me and output her hand, Hi she said I'm Farren and I'm your cabin leader grab your bags I'll show you the cabin. I yelled you mean there's no bell hop. The girl twirled her hair I know this camp doesn't meet my standards either but that's okay are cabin's the best one there she gained a bunch of death glares for saying that.

I said "actually I'd like to wait for my brother Luke."

Fair enough she said.

**Luke's Pov**

I kept on staring at the girl apparently named Dylan she looked down at her phone and squealed and then called some girl named Farren when the girl came I really started paying attention. She said OMG for Realz. Dylan looked up and nodded ooooo Dylan. She blushed and said shut up he's in the Apollo cabin and he won't be here till Friday.

Then I heard a booming Luke Ross son of Hermes. Then I looked around and saw a really scrunched up face oh you're my brother… Then I saw my sister apparently ewww I thought my sister was hot for a second GROSS!

**So what did you think? What cabin should Ravi and Zuri be in put it in your review cuz I have no idea**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Hermes kid:D**


	8. Thanks for being great fans

**I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE MAD AT ME. I AM SOO SORRY I DON'T HAVE A TON OF ACCESS TO COMPUTERS NOW…. BUT I AM POSTING A CHAPTER NOW :D IT BREAKS MY HEART BUT I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO SO HERE GOSE **

**ENJOY!**

**ZURI'S pov**

I looked around at the people staring at me, I felt like I was being put on the spot . I looked at the guy who claimed his name was Chiron. Then I heard a booming hail Zuri daughter of Apollo. This kid named Gibson came up to me.

"Hi I'm Gibson Ottera head counselor it is a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"Oh hi my name is Zuri. Can you tell me anything about the Apollo cabin?" I asked.

" Yeah sure it's not that crowded right now a lot of kids come during the summer so its empty except for Colt and I, we do a lot of singing at campfires and Colt and I enjoy video games."

"Sounds err FUN!" I replied, "do you guys like playing princess."

" You know I don't but Colt absolutely loves it." He said sarcastically I think.

My eyes turned wide" Really? He does?" I asked.

" Oh one hundred percent come on I'll show you to the cabins."

And we were off

Ravi's pov

I looked around me and saw all of my other siblings being claimed it really put me down. Chiron talked kind of awkwardly " Ummm since Ravi has not been claimed he will be staying in the hermes cabin. You guys are dismissed."

Luke's Pov

I walked over to my brother and said

" It's okay Ravi you get to chill with us in the Hermes cabin it's all good." We were following Dylan to the cabin. "

Beware" was all she said.

Ravi and I shrugged and followed her in,

She yelled "Sean, Travis, Connor get your butts over here". I heard a ton of plops and saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes and two boys that were probably twins with blonde hair and green eyes. "Guys she said meet the guys the kid with blonde hair is Jackson but we all call him Sean because there is a Jack already here. The two boys are Travis and Connor the taller one is Travis the shorter one is Connor. Well bye Sean and I have to go prank. "

They both left I stood there awkwardly at staring at Travis and Connor, " So I said what's there deal" I asked.

"Easy" Travis said "Everyone at camp half blood has a back story Dylan and Sean are siblings sit down bro we are going to tell you there back story."

Zuri's Pov

I was skipping next to Gibson, "So where is are cabin?" I asked.

Gibson responded "Right up there!"

We entered through the door and saw a boy playing some video game. He looked over his shoulder and said "Hey I'm Colt nice to meet you."

I sat next to him and watch him play his game, "sooo I here you like to play princess." Colt looked at me like I was psycho.

"What whoever told you that lied." He replied.

I gasp and left I wasn't used to being lied to. When I ran outside I looked for any of my siblings I didn't want to be here I wanted to go home.

Emma's Pov

So I was walking with Farren and said "soooo does Tom have a girlfriend?"

She did a double take "Whoa your into Tom like Sean's and Dylan's partner in crime? Slow your roll missy why would you be into Tom."

"OMYGOD he is so cute and I need to meet him."

"look if you want to meet Tom you need to get his friends to introduce you find Dylan from the Hermes cabin."

**SOOOO was it good? Yes or NO? What was your favorite line ? Did you even like this chapter? Review! Thanks for hanging in there **

**-Hermes Kid**


	9. Ravi found his loving cabin

**Hi Guys I'm back and my laptop is fixed :D. I have to thank you guys so much for being loyal fans and putting up with my computers technical difficulties. So because my laptop is working I can start updating again. I AM SO SORRY, but here is a new chapter to apologize.**

**Ravi's Pov**

As we were listening to Sean's and Dylan's story on how they came to camp half-blood I heard a conch horn. Then I looked at Luke he looked just as confused as I did, I shrugged and looked up at Travis and Connor. Then I heard Travis shout "Cabin 11 file in." So Luke and I walked out following them wherever it was we were going. We were walking until we saw a building titled mess hall, when Luke and I went inside it was absolutely amazing.

I asked Travis "So this is where we eat lunch? With all the other demigods in camp? Can we sit with are friends? Whats for lunch?"

Travis stroked some fake gotee on his chin "Yes this is where we eat lunch, all the demigods are here, and we can't sit with our friends except for friday and anything you want."

"wow this place is amazing" I said

I tapped Luke and said "look look there is Emma and zuri.""Hey Emma and Zuri."

It looked like Emma fit just fine with her cabin and they all looked like her too with blonde hair and blue or green eyes, Zuri was with two boys I assume are in her cabin. And Luke, he was loving are cabin he fit in really well with Dylan and Sean who were here to eat lunch with us. As I was looking around I was trying to narrow down which cabin could possibly be mine then I heard a booming. "HAIL RAVI SON OF DEMETER."

I saw a girl come up to me and say "Hi I'm Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter come sit with my cabin and I."

So I followed her into the cabin I now call my own.

**Soo what did you think? Happy ending for Ravi! Horray now i'll probably bring the quest up soon soo here are some ideas of mine in your review if you submitted a character you can choose one of the four you would like to be in and ill choose the first two that enter**

**1: Going to camp Jupiter for the Gaea war**

**2: Rescuing Aphrodite**

**3: Zues has lost his masterbolt yet again**

**4: Going through the labyrinth to find three lost campers**

**Thanks for staying in there and review please and choose your characters quest.**

**Thanks a ton for believing in me-Hermes Kid:D**


	10. Start the Quests!

**Yay for the Next Chapter soooo heres how its going to go down**

**1: Ravi, Zuri and one other campers can go to camp Jupiter for the Gaea War**

**2:Sara and Emma and one other camper are going to rescue Aphrodite**

**3:Dylan, Jackson, Tom and Luke are going to get the master bolt (there is an exception so Tom will be coming)**

**4:3 campers are still available to go through the labyrinth**

******NEW QUEST**** Getting revenge on a old rival of nemisis (the nemisis twins are going and so there is only space for one camper)**

**Luke's Pov**

I was hanging out with Sean and Dylan then I heard this weird Rachel Girl spout a prophecy.

The Bolt was Taken Again

There are some campers that will never learn there lesson

Four campers to the land of the stars

To the stage of the aliens

the hermes kids will avenge the sibling they hate

the prophecy gave me a shiver then I heard chiron say Dylan I have a feeling this is your quest choose your three campers to go with you. I saw Dylan get up shaking like she was going to drop.

"Okay" she said " Jackson Trevula Son of Hermes, Luke Ross Son of Hermes and Tom Wicke Son of Hades".

She was still shivering when she sat down.

I asked "why are you shivering?"

she responded "almost always someone dies in a group of four".

**Done with this short chapter remember tell me what quest you want**


	11. Err your not my type I need a sword?

**ME: Hi guys I am back and have a brand new chapter yay :D**

**LUKE: yeah Hermes thinks she so cool wait what was I supposed to do I forgot**

**ME: Disclaimers and reminders**

**LUKE: Oh yeah I was okay so put in what quest you want your character to be in here are the quest left**

** 1: one spot left to go with ravi and zuri to camp Jupiter**

** 2: one spot left to go with Sara and Emma to rescue Aphrodite**

** 3: Three spots left to go into the labyrinth and rescue some missing campers **

** 4: One spot with g****etting revenge on a old rival of Nemesis**

**And vote on the poll on Hermes kid profile**

**OH AND HERMES KID DOES NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON **

**Me: Soo here is the new chapter :D**

**Luke**

I thought about what she said about how there are no groups of four because three is a sacred number. I mean she was probably bluffing because Hermes kids bluff all the time I mean even if there shaking uncontrollably. I decided since I couldn't find any of my siblings I would head to the sword fighting arena. As I was walking I saw this girl she was quick and took down three people by herself. I walked closer and saw Dylan that girl always surprises me, I walked up to her

I said "Wow your really good at sword fighting." She turned around,

"Oh hey Luke, what's up?"

"Who me?" I faked "nothing I'm just chilling looking for a weapon."

"Wait" she replied "you don't have a weapon and were going on our quest tomorrow?"

"Uhhh yeah I thought you know I could go with out one."

she chuckled "Yeah you wanna get mauled go on a quest without a weapon."

"Oh" I felt kinda dumb "So where do I get one?" I asked.

She said "Just follow me to the Hephaestus cabin"

So I followed her into a cabin that was really hot and dark except for fire which would explain why it was hot. When we got inside the cabin we saw a boy who was hunched over some round thing. It was really weird and I honestly had no idea what we were **doDing** here but whatever.

**Dylan's Pov**

I saw Leo working on something I had no idea what he was doing.

"Hey Leo I need a sword for a scrawny muscle-less thirteen year old." Leo laughed and went into the supply closet

"Alright well you can give him this one named Τζόκερ αφής also known as Jokers touch" Leo responded.

"okay cool and I need my sword sharpened and given me tomorrow morning." I asked and I gave him my sword and left.

**Jackson Pov**

I was in my cabin with Tom when we started talking about the quest.

"Do you think any of us will die considering there's four of us?" I asked

"No way I mean all of us are really good fighters I mean Luke is probably are weak point but he seems like a fighter." Tom responded

"Your completely right I mean we have a Hades kid on our side and the quest calls for four demigod I mean we should be fine." I said.

I heard a slammed door as two people walked in all I heard was LUKE IT'S NOT THAT HARD STOP BEING A BABY! So most likely that was Dylan and Luke were here, what they were fighting about I have no idea but they both hang out with blondes so there probably fighting about something really dumb.

**Tom's Pov**

I died of laughter as soon as Dylan came in I asked her what she and Luke were fighting about. This is what she said, He's so dumb he can't grip a sword and when he swings the sword there is no control what so ever. I can see where her frustration is coming from she and Percy are the best swords men err people here. So when Dylan and Luke were fighting and Jackson tried to mediate the situation and left to my cabin to go pack but I was detoured by Emma, Jeez that family is wack I have no idea why Sara was obsessed with them.

"Hey Tom" she said

I felt very awkward considering I don't know her like at all. "Umm hi. What's your name?"

she giggled she was really bubbly so it made sense why she was a daughter of Aphrodite which meant I was probably in trouble romantically wise because I stay away from those girls.

" Oh my name is Emma" she giggled.

"Okay that's cool, umm I have to go to my cabin because I have to pack for my quest tomorrow and after that I have err stuff to do." I replied

This girl was not giving up I mean I know I'm irresistible come on now but she needs to restrain herself.

She took my hand and said

"Maybe we can hang out at the camp fire?" She asked.

"Umm no offense Emma but your not my type so I'm going to go and I'll see you around" I said.

**ME:So that's the end of the chapter please R&R and tell me what quest you want :D**

**Emma: And tell her how me and Tom belong together oh yeah next chapter is the quest yay! **

**That's it thanks for reading-Hermes kid**


	12. Where is Luke?

**Leo: Hey it's the awesome Leo valdez here and the writer**

**Me: Hi So Leo anything you need to tell the readers?**

**Leo: Yep I am awesome**

**Me: No the other thing **

**Leo: Oh the part where you don't own PJO or characters from the rick riordan series or anything**

**Me: yea that **

**Leo: Oh I got ahead of my self the quests left **

**1: one spot left to go with ravi and zuri (pending spot to be full) to camp jupiter**

**2: one spot left to go with Sara and Emma to rescue Aphrodite**

**3: Three spots left to go into the labyrinth and rescue some missing campers**

**4: One spot with getting revenge on a old rival of Nemesis**

**Tom's Pov**

I woke up the next day grinning, I love a good quest. I mean who doesn't? Actually I take that back most Aphrodite girls don't like quest, I shuddered at the thought Emma was flirting with me yesterday. I mean she's pretty and all but not my type I needed to get my mind off of that horrifying time I mean yesterday. So I left my cabin to go hangout with Dylan and Jackson.

**Jackson's Pov**

I heard a knock at the door and instantly threw my pillow at Dylan's bunk so she could get the door.

She shouted "Travis! I think Katie's at the door."

I heard a shuffle and a thump I opened my eyes and saw that Travis had fell off of his bunk that dude was a sucker for the Katie is at the door Dylan and I have been doing that since about ten when we first came to camp.

Travis opened the door and yelled into the cabin "It's not Katie you jerks, it's just Tom."

Yes we have a very loud cabin if you didn't know that.

I got up and went to the door "Whadda you want Tom? were trying to sleep until lunch."

He responded " You do realize we have a quest today right and we were supposed to leave at five this morning and it's ten o'clock right now."

My eyes widened, I turned around and shouted to Dylan "We have to go on our quest today."

She got up and hit me in the back of my head, then turned around and went to the bathroom.

**Dylan's Pov**

My brother is so stupid, I mean I knew we had a quest I just didn't feel like leaving until later today because come on now leave at ten in the morning of five choose really. So right now I was walking with Tom and Jackson to breakfast since it was Friday we sat at the Hades table with Tom and Jackson until something occurred to me.

" Hey guys where is Luke?" I asked.

"Ummm he wasn't in the cabin?" Jackson asked.

"Nope" I said " have you seen him Tom?" I asked.

"No, but I think he might be in the arena considering you said he sucks" Tom responded.

I looked to my friend and my brother and said "If he's not there than we should probably leave for our quest I have a feeling the bolt were looking for is Zeus master bolt."

**Luke's Pov**

I was at the sword fighting arena because apparently I suck at sword fighting, but Dylan is a little bit right I have been here since about seven in the morning and honestly I should take up archery because this is not working out. I thought about the quest and I don't want to go I mean everyone in our group has experience with fighting monsters and all that fun stuff that could kill you, so why in Hades would Dylan choose me to go. And honestly I felt like I was the outsider here I mean Emma has a clique already, Zuri has been at archery and is really good at it and has been hanging out with the rest of the ten year olds here, and Ravi has been living it up in the Demeter cabin in my cabin everyone was like oh hi welcome to the Hermes cabin good luck being a demigod.

I heard a crunch and turned around and saw Dylan.

"What do you want?" I spat

"You have to come on the quest and were leaving now." She responded as if it were obvious and in a way it kinda was even though I forgot.

So I nodded and we both went up the hill to go on our quest to avenge some Hermes kid and get some toy bolt.

Little did I know I was very wrong.

**Me: Well how was the chapter**

**Leo: Hey guys guess what we need one of you readers to submit an evil Hermes kid and we need to know if the chapter was any good so review.**

**Me: I made a new story :D**

**Leo: Yea she did it's called the school of rising Olympic stars read it!**

**Me: Thats all for now **

**Thanks for reading- Hermes Kid :D**


	13. Off to Hollywood

**Hi guys so... I am very sorry I was stumped so...**

**Luke: Yep she is soo sorry but she needs people who gave the a okay on one of the quest to re submit it through review because she is unorganized**

**Me: Thanks Luke**

**Luke: No problem umm what else oh she is going to try to review every tuesday and... she dose not own PJO or Jessie so here is the story**

**Tom's Pov**

Right now we were at the train station, it was oddly empty but right now we needed to try and get to where ever it was we needed to get to. But I was ready so I turned to my friends.

"Hey do you guys remember the prophecy?"

"Yeah it was

The Bolt was Taken Again

There are some campers that will never learn there lesson

Four campers to the land of the stars

To the stage of the aliens

the hermes kids will avenge the sibling they hate

Jackson responded.

"Okay so where is the land of the stars and who have you and Dylan pissed off this time?" I asked jeez this prophecy was not helping at all.

Jackson and Dylan shared a knowing look and all of a sudden they looked very very scared.

**Jackson's Pov**

As soon as I said the prophecy I realized something there is only one sibling Dylan and I hate with a passion Luke Castallean, he was are cabin leader and we thought he was great at the time until the titan war.

"Twin conference!" I yelled

Dylan and I walked to the vending machines here this could be bad in general. But she started talking before I did.

"Land of the Stars that is most likely holly wood but you don't think?" she asked

"No there is absolutely no possible way right?" I asked

"Unless?" she responded

"I doubt that" trying to reassure her

"Prophecy's don't lie endless its got a double meaning." she said.

**Dylan's Pov**

We turned around and walked back to our group but I had a feeling that this quest was going to be like no quest I had gone on before.

"Okay guys so Jackson and I figured that most likely we have to go to Hollywood but there is one problem there are tons of movies about aileins so we need to figure it out but Luke your dad is a movie producer and your mom is a actor so you should know.

As we were buying are tickets it still didn't feel right that we were the only people in the train station so when we were boarding our train we got on fast enough to know that we were barley there.

**Luke's Pov**

I was thinking there were tons of movies about ailiens how were we supposed to know which movie was the studio we were supposed to go to. Right now everyone was a sleep it was a fifteen to twenty hour ride and right now I was on watch. But I remembered something in the big house there was a picture of Shai Labuff under the picture thing it said that he was a son of Apollo or Aphrodite and the only ailien movie I can think of that he was in and still is in is Transformers. I think that sounds about right I guess we were going to the transformers studio because that is where I think that is where the start of our quest is.

**SO what do you think good or bad. Sorry it took so long. Read my other stories please**

**Until next time- MichaelPhelpsfanatic101 **


	14. See what I heard was

**Hi guys I am back, I don't own PJO and Jessie this time I am not going to start with Luke's pov.**

**Emma's Pov**

I went back to my cabin I wanted to bawl this is the first guy I truly like and he doesn't even like me back. I went and laid down until one of the older girls Alyssa came up to me.

"Hey Emma are you okay?"

I looked over and said "NO!"

"Do you wanna tell Alyssa all about it?" she asked

I sat up and said sure

" It all started when I first came to camp, I accidentally bumped into Tom. When he turned around I saw his big green eyes and black hair and fell instantly into a trance with him. Then yesterday before he went on his big quest I asked him if he wanted to hang out, and I guess I freaked him out because he just said I wasn't his type."

Alyssa looked at me confused "Not his type, what does he mean an Aphrodite girl is not his type everyone loves an Aphrodite girl. You know what I'm going to go talk to his little sister Catalin."

**Alyssa pov**

I was mad I had heard rumors that this Tom kid actually liked Emma so what was this hearing that Tom doesn't like Emma. I stopped dead in my tracks why would I go to Tom's little sister when I could call his best friend in the world Dylan and Jackson. I dialed Dyl's number.

I heard a "hello."

I yelled "TELL ME WHY TOM NO LONGER LIKES EMMA?"

"Dude chill, Tom never liked Emma who did you here that lie from." she replied "Who ever told you Tom liked Emma."

I felt flustered "I heard it from Bree, Who heard it from Reni who claims she heard it from you when you were talking to Nico who Tom told."

"Well Alyssa that sounds like a load of gossip because guess what I haven't talked to Nico since the beginning of camp, everyone hated me okay."

I responded "Why did everyone hate you, you've been here for four years."

all I heard was a "because of you."

**Well that's it for now **

**Stay cool- MichaelPhelpsfanatic101**


End file.
